


Held captive by your lyre

by technicrawl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Emotional Manipulation, Gore, Heavy Angst, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mild Gore, Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicrawl/pseuds/technicrawl
Summary: The song left his tree bare, aflame and without protection. His mother would be furious to see her son on the forest floor, skin enkindled and face searing. Lance wanted to beg for forgiveness, knees scratched and bloodied from the forest terrain.





	Held captive by your lyre

Warnings for abuse, vomiting, gore, violence, etc.

He could hear the soft cooing from miles away, pulling his limbs forward in hazy dazed steps, pushing his body to the limits. Lance felt as though he had been walking for hours, and yet, his attempts to stop left him fruitless, destination unknown but will to arrive grasping tight to his chest. There was no harmony or rhythm to the song, only a subtle calling, hauntingly radiant in his mind. 

The song sounded like Cuba; like his mother's cooking; like the beaches and the waves. It sounded like home, and Lance was desperate, aching for return to where he came from. He wanted to hear his grandmother sing while veronica played the guitar, parading nieces and nephews around as they danced and loved. 

He knew how it made him feel.

Rising and falling harmonies left him in love with fragile memories, fingers grasped tightly around his neck, back forced against crumbled cement. It dug into his skin, red imprints daunting on bronze skin. He welcomed the pain, succumbing to the breathless desire of the forest, breathing through the wind and the song. For each ashen second, Lance remembered his father's voice, shouts and sobs echoing in his brain. 

Tears of acid fell down his cheeks, the hand around his neck releasing with an angry drag down his skin. The relief was immediate, large intakes of breath muting the sizzled burns of acid to flesh. His skin bubbled, blisters pooling with blackened blood. The nausea inside his gut was unbearable, the smell of burning human dousing his organs in gasoline. The lighter shoved down his throat set him on fire, burning and overwhelming his mind, charred leaves falling from Lance’s mouth, tongue scorching with every painful heave. 

The song left his tree bare, aflame and without protection. His mother would be furious to see her son on the forest floor, skin enkindled and face searing. Lance wanted to beg for forgiveness, knees scratched and bloodied from the forest terrain.

He hurt, but fuck, Lance hurt so good. Each slice across his arms and his chest; every burn cascading from his eyelids; all the notes of his song blasting in his ears like a lulling death. It was a calming mantra of love and adoration swirling about in his ears, peace and serenity flaring inside his chest. The tenderness and reassurance in the melody were pleasure in its truest form, returning Lance to his lovers arms, falling unconscious to the whispers of life that coiled in his lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically abt lance having an abusive s/o. They, like a lyre, are affected by the blow of the wind. In simple terms, the s/o is shiro (with kuro), and shiro makes lance feel loved, whereas kuro makes lance feel so awful that he pretends he's somewhere else and that it isn't real, (the forest.). Kuro /is/ physically abusive to Lance, throwing boiling water on him, choking him, and starving him, along with making him vomit. The “leaves” are lance's last little bits of psychological stability ;) the song is kuro/shiros voice


End file.
